Unknown Help  Oneshot
by x-Twaniac-x
Summary: Ever needed help, but no one offered? A oneshot where a new girl meets a gorgeous guy who helps her through a crowd. Could be developed into more. T&Me.


I'm a pretty ordinary girl. Tallish in height; quite slender; blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. I'm naturally clever, most of the time; like most people, I have my blonde moments. I'm in Forks High and have just moved from England: at last. It's totally different being here; for one thing I went to a convent school; a girl's only school. But Forks High was mixed; I've hardly ever hanged around boys since primary so it was weird sharing classes and stuff with them. I'm a real worrier about everything; such a pessimist; so depressing. I just couldn't be carefree and just… happy. I found it harder than everyone else. And I had no idea why.

I was sitting in my last class, maths, on a Friday afternoon; it's my favourite subject, but I couldn't wait for the weekend. I was staring at the back of the boys head in front of me, Emmett, I think his name was. I wasn't starting just daydreaming; not really focusing on him up the pictures in my mind. I shook my head and caught up with whatever explanation the teacher had been giving. It bored me sometimes, but I enjoyed maths, I liked maths, I was good at maths because I understood it. I didn't ask questions when things didn't make sense; I just did the work while other people argued with the teacher about how that couldn't possibly work. Maths isn't always meant to make sense, but some people just didn't get that. Now I was focused, I looked at the boy in front of me, not daydreamed actually looked. But of course all I saw were the short, curly, brown locks on his head; they shone in the light of the artificial lights that hung above us. It made me wonder, what did his face look like? Since I didn't pay attention to any of the boys in class I didn't have a clue, but now I really wished I had. Unlike most girls in the school I tended to avoid contact with boys, having never liked their annoying, attention seeking attitude I saw no need to.

Luckily I didn't ponder further as the bell went for end of class and end of the school day. Unfortunately I had to walk home, unable to get a ride today. I gathered up my things and started to walk outside pushing my way through the crowd of people also trying get out of the hell-hole we call school. Of course being unlike most people I didn't mind school that much; even if it wasn't that much of a happy place for me: anymore. After many pointless attempts to get through the crowd I decided it would be easier just to hang back and wait for them to clear off so I could walk through the door.

"Gave up, huh?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I jumped and turned around with a hand on my heart breathing heavily. Standing behind me was a boy, I recognised slightly but I didn't know where from. He shook his hair waving his curly strands around in the process, I watched as it shone in the light. Then it hit me. This was the boy I spent most of my maths lessons staring at. I looked down as I could feel I blush forming. I suddenly felt a soft hand on my chin lifting it up. I gasped as I looked into the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. – Which isn't many. – They were almost pure black and as I gazed longer I saw tiny flecks of gold like stars. He was beautiful. His dark hair looked like melted chocolate; and I bet it felt as smooth as it too. His muscular body and towered over me as he was a lot taller.

"I… I um, yes?" I squeaked unable to form a proper sentence after our – my - moment. I blushed and saw a smirk form on his face.

"So I thought." He dropped his hand from my chin and held his arm out to me. I looked at him questionably making him smirk again. "Hold." I linked my arm with his. "Let me help you." He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled…loudly. "Move out the way! Coming through!" He shouted. Surprisingly they did. He continued to shout as he dragged me through the gap in the crowd. When we made it out he stopped and unlinked my arm from his and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered so softly I wasn't sure if he heard me. He chuckled and took my hand and kissed it softly.

"It was my pleasure, Helen." He started to walk away. "I hope to see you soon." He called over his shoulder before turning the corner out of sight.


End file.
